Organization Crises
Home>Tabletop Games>System-Agnostic>Organizations System Many organizations face difficulties that have effects on them. These difficulties are called Crises. Reading the Crisis Entries Each Crisis has several traits listed in its entry. Name: What the Crisis is called. Axis: Which axis the Crisis exists on. Since these Crises are listed by axis, this entry is omitted. Unhandled Trouble: How many dice of Trouble the Crisis inflicts if Unhandled. By default, a Crisis has a 50% chance of inflicting its Trouble on a random axis, and a 50% chance of inflicting its Trouble on the same axis. Trouble ratings marked as random are inflicted on a random axis, and Trouble ratings marked as focused are inflicted on the same axis. Handled Trouble: How many dice of Trouble the Crisis inflicts if Handled. Recur State: What state to set the Crisis to if it is Handled at the end of the turn. Cost: '''The amount to pay in order to take actions involving Funds against the Crisis. '''Difficulty: The difficulty of actions against the Crisis. Duration: The number of turns until the Crisis sets itself to Resolved. General Crises These are specific Crises mentioned in the core rules. They can apply to any axis, and are randomly assigned one when inflicted if one is not stated. Attack (Organization X) The organization is under attack from an outside threat. Unhandled Trouble: 1 focused. Handled Trouble: 0. Recur State: Unandled. Cost: 3. Difficulty: Opposed by X's axis Force. Duration: Indefinite. Death Throes There are many within the organization who believe that it is in its last days, and they are taking what they can while it collapses. Unhandled Trouble: 2. Handled Trouble: 1. Recur State: Handled. Cost: (One die). Difficulty: Hard. Duration: (One die). Unluck The organization has somehow offended Fate or the gods, and everything seems to be going wrong. Special Rule: '''While Unluck is in play, roll all checks twice and take the worse result. '''Unhandled Trouble: 1 random. Handled Trouble: 0. Recur State: Handled. Cost: 5. Difficulty: Standard. Duration: (One die). Politics Crises These are Crises related to the organization's internal structure, representing disorganization, dissent, corruption, factionalism, and misuse of resources. Many Politics Crises impede internal actions. An organization will almost always have the Politics axis. Only those organizations whose members do not have wills meaningfully separate from that of the leader lack it. An organization that collapses on Politics continues to exist, after overthrowing its leader or restructuring its management. The organization sets its Trouble to (Personnel ÷ 2) dice, and removes all leadership. Corruption Officials are abusing their offices for their own gain, and their efforts at lining their own pockets threaten the organization. Special Rule: While Corruption is Unhandled, increase the difficulty of all internal actions by one step. Unhandled Trouble: 1/2. Handled Trouble: 0. Recur State: Unhandled. Cost: 5. Difficulty: Standard. Duration: (One die). Incompetence Because of nepotism, a spoils system, or some other method of selecting people that does not take ability into account, the organization's officers are not the best people for the tasks they do. Special Rule: While Incompetence is in play, all external actions are at a Mild penalty, and all internal actions are at a Moderate penalty. Unhandled Trouble: 1/2. Handled Trouble: 0. Recur State: Resolved. Cost: (One die). Difficulty: Hard. Duration: (One die). Soft Revolt A pretender to the throne is winning over part of the court, and the organization's loyalties are divided between the leadership and the pretender. Special Rule: While Soft Revolt is in play, increase all costs of all actions by (one die). Unhandled Trouble: 2. Handled Trouble: 0. Recur State: Resolved. Cost: 10. Difficulty: Hard. Duration: Indefinite. Military Crises These are Crises related to threats to the organization's territory, representing crime, revolts, uprisings, banditry, and other failures to maintain a monopoly on violence. Most Military Crises inflict Trouble even if handled, or even inflict more Trouble when handled, and are resolved after being Handled. An organization that controls territory or projects force has the Military axis, whether that organization is a government or a gang. An organization that collapses on Military is no longer able to control any of its territory. It loses the Military axis and damages Scope. Uprising An internal enemy is leading people in the organization's territory against it. Special Rule: While Uprising is in play, all checks made against a Crisis are at a Mild penalty. Unhandled Trouble: 1 random. Handled Trouble: 1/2. Recur State: Resolved. Cost: (One die). Difficulty: Indefinite. Duration: (One die). Economy Crises These are Crises related to the flow of resources around and through the organization, representing booms, busts, surpluses, shortages, and the effects of speculation. Many Economy Crises have some beneficial effect if handled properly, but can be ruinous if not handled carefully. An organization that has complex and varied resources has the Economy axis. An organization that collapses on Economy suffers a total economic meltdown, losing the resources needed to maintain itself. Destroy the organization. Modernization The future is arriving, and the organization struggles to keep up. Special Rule: '''If Modernization is Handled and inflicts maximum Trouble, it is set to Resolved and the organization increases all permanent resources by 1. '''Unhandled Trouble: 1/2. Handled Trouble: 1/2. Recur State: Unhandled. Cost: (One die). Difficulty: Standard. Duration: (One die). Recession While there's enough of everything, none of it is moving. Everyone is saving what they can, and no one is buying anything. Special Rule: Any spent Funds are treated as though they had been spent on all actions against the Recession for purposes of the Persistent Funds trait. All actions against a Recession have Persistent Funds. Special Rule: If a Recession inflicts exactly 1 point of Trouble, set it to Resolved. Unhandled Trouble: 2. Handled Trouble: 1. Recur State: Unhandled. Cost: (One die). Difficulty: Hard. Duration: (One die). Shortage There simply isn't enough of something vital to go around. Prices are high, and the organization may be implementing rationing. Special Rule: If an organization attempts a check to handle a Shortage, it may attempt the check against a difficulty of Very Hard. If successful, the Shortage is set to Resolved rather than Handled. Unhandled Trouble: 1/2. Handled Trouble: 0. Recur State: Unhandled. Cost: (One die). Difficulty: Standard. Duration: (One die). Reputation Crises These are Crises related to the organization's public image, representing scandals, blackwash, rumors, PR campaigns, and other attempts to sully its name. Many Reputation Crises interfere with external actions. An organization that has a public face has the Reputation axis. Almost all organizations have either Reputation or Concealment. An organization that collapses on Reputation is widely considered one of the greatest villains of its time. It cannot take any external actions, and likely faces rioting mobs. Scandal Misbehavior by high-level members is damaging the organization in the public eye. Special Rule: While Scandal is in play, all other Reputation Crises increase their difficulty by one step. Unhandled Trouble: 1/2. Handled Trouble: 0. Recur State: Resolved. Cost: (One die). Difficulty: Hard. Duration: (One die). Concealment Crises These are Crises that threaten to expose the organization publicly: investigations, rumors, leaks, failed coverups, and snitches. Most Concealment Crises start small and build up, and few have effects on other axes. An organization that must remain hidden has the Concealment axis. Almost all organizations have either Reputation or Concealment. An organization that collapses on Concealment is exposed to public view. It changes Concealment to Reputation, loses half its Concealment Personnel, and sets its Concealment Trouble to (Personnel ÷ 2) dice. Special Rule: If an organization fails an action against a Concealment Crisis, it immediately suffers the Nicked! Crisis. Investigation (Stage I) There are rumors circulating about the organization, and people are following up on them. Special Rule: If Investigation (Stage I)'s duration expires, replace it with Investigation (Stage II). Unhandled Trouble: 1/2 focused. Handled Trouble: 0. Recur State: Resolved. Cost: (One die). Difficulty: Easy. Duration: (One die). Investigation (Stage II) Some of the rumors about the organization's activities have been confirmed, and people are interested in learning more. Special Rule: If Investigation (Stage II)'s duration expires while it is Unhandled, replace it with Investigation (Stage III). Unhandled Trouble: 1 focused. Handled Trouble: 1/2 focused. Recur State: Handled. Cost: (One die). Difficulty: Standard. Duration: (One die). Investigation (Stage III) People chasing rumors of the organization are getting uncomfortably close to important truths. Special Rule: If Investigation (Stage III)'s duration expires while it is Unhandled, replace it with Investigation (Stage IV). Unhandled Trouble: 1 focused. Handled Trouble: 1/2 focused. Recur State: Unhandled. Cost: (One die). Difficulty: Hard. Duration: (One die). Nicked! Did you really think they wouldn't notice? Your attempts at hiding have only brought more attention. Special Rule: Each iteration of Nicked! increases the difficulty of all Concealment Crises by one category. Special Rule: Nicked! can never be inflicted by the New Business step. Unhandled Trouble: 1/2. Handled Trouble: '''0. Recur State:' Resolved. '''Cost: '(Two dice). Difficulty: Standard. Duration: Indefinite.